I'm not ready for a new life
by An Bouwer
Summary: When he isn't him or Sabo, he has nothing left but to continue his life. Maybe he can try to follow the plot and gather all his karma to save the people he love most in this world. The first thing he has to do is harmonize his identity, become stronger, and finally confront his brothers, tell them he is alive and survive. (Self-Insert!Sabo) SLOW UPDATES
1. An awakening with confused memories

**Warning:** English **isn't** my first language so this going to have _**A LOT OF MISTAKES**_. Sorry for that—I will try to give my best. If someone can help me with this, I will be very grateful. So… That's all.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

… _Hurts_

That was the first thing he thinks, followed by numbness throughout his whole body, like if a truck had rolled over him. He tried to open his eyes, but he could only do it with one. The other eye was covered by what appeared to be a bandage.

 _Eh…?_

His eye was met with an unknown roof, an then—

"He woke up!"

A huge face entered his vision causing him to let out a cry of terror.

"Don't surprise him", said a woman.

"I wasn't gonna do that! Moo! How rude!" the giant head complained.

Panting, still scared, he tried to catch his breath. He looked around and frowned.

"Eh? Where I am?" the boy asked while he saw strangers surrounding him.

"You're on aboard our ship" the first woman replied, who had a strange bicolor hairstyle.

As he could, he tried to get up, helped by a man with a mask until he was seated. Another man besides him approached with a burned and dirty handkerchief.

"It says 'Sabo' on your possessions. Is it your name?"

"Sabo… I don't know."

"You don't know? What's your name, then?" the head asked, getting too close.

"…"

He was going to reply that he had no idea, but his head began to ache and memories floated in his mind, like a movie ant maximum speed. Two raven haired boys running and playing, calling him to join them, smiling. A little girl telling him not to get into trouble again. A ramshackle house full of bandits. A big house with too many rooms and hidden passages. Two adults who wanted to control his life, handling it at their will. An old man with a warm smile and comforting hugs. A ship being destroyed by a shit. A truck about to run over a little girl.

More and more memories began to arrive, stirring between them, confusing him. Whose were they?

Scared because _they_ couldn't get out of the fire alive. Crying because even though it was stupid, his favorite character had died. Nobles living like if nothing in spite of the fact that their plan would end human lives. His best friend giving him consolation despite crying over fiction. A cliff overlooking the sea. The upper part of a building.

"Don't tell me he's…" he managed to listen, but ignored it. It didn't make sense, what were those memories of? They were so confusing and different. He tried to concentrate around him and the man nest to him offered him the handkerchief. It was of high quality and the name 'Sabo' was embroidered with golden thread.

Sabo.

Yeah. That was his name. Son of Nobles of the Goa Kingdom. Brother of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. He liked cartography and dreamed of being pirate.

But…

Also was _him_. Sabo was the other half; the one who lived in what _he_ once thought was a fantasy world. _He_ was just the grandson of an old man with a too big heart. The best friend of a pair of disastrous twins. Addicted to manga and sci-fi.

 _He_ was not _him_ anymore, and neither was _Sabo_. Somehow they had merged into a new _I_.

Sabo was a character form one of his favorite manga, One Piece, and _he_ was just a young man who enjoyed reading and imagining alternate world, fantastic stories and crazy scenarios. But not this, not dying because of a fucking truck and reincarnating at a 'character'. However, he must thank Saint Jack… Chak… Jailna? Shit, the one who confused the names was Luffy, not him! Well, it wasn't like he was able to remember the names of character as insignificants as that bastard, but he was grateful to him for getting his memories back, not only Sabo's but _his_ own as well.

"He doesn't remember a thing?" asked a new voice that made him leave his thoughts. His eye looked at the person walking forward, a man with a serious face and weird tattoo over his left eye. He recognized him instantly, he was the man he had seen during the Gray Terminal fire and he was also _that_ man. "I first met him at the Highland of the Goa Kingdom. I'm sure he's one of the Nobles form there,"

He couldn't afford to think things now; he was at a critical point in the plot and his life in this world. He had never been a great tactician in his past life, but fortunately _Sabo_ have his head on straight, that was a help.

"Then, let's take him home. Search for his parents…"

"No…" his hand moved instinctively and grabbed the cape from the man who was speaking to interrupt him.

 _Ah, this must be Sabo_ , he thought for a moment.

"I don't wanna go back!"

"Why?" asked a woman behind him.

"I remember who I am and where I come from, in fact, my name is Sabo and I am the son of a Noble, but… Go back is the last thing I want!" he couldn't play the 'I lost my memories' card, not with someone like Monkey D. Dragon who would realize immediately, it was better to tell the truth… o part of it.

"But we can't have you on this ship forever!" the giant head—Emporio Ivankov, demanded. "We have things to do!"

"In that case! In that case, just take me someplace else!"

The others Revolutionaries looked at each other with surprise and confusion, something normal when a wounded child asked to be thrown anywhere.

"You're just a kid! Don't be ridiculous!" he rolled his eyes mentally, wasn't he the one did not want him on the ship in the first place?

"I'm begging you!" tears began to gather in his eye, he wasn't a good actor either, but there were Sabo's real feelings.

"What should we do, Dragon?"

He met Dragon's stern gaze and tried to convey his feelings, his desperations. The whole room remained silent until the man finally spoke.

"He stays on the ship. Rest and when you're better we'll talk." He said before turning around and leaving the room, little by little the others Revolutionaries left the place too, only staying one person who seemed to be a doctor remained to check his condition.

When the person finally left he felt able to drop his façade.

How had he come to this situation?

Tears keep coming, it was the set of emotions he felt at that moment, _Sabo_ with the fear of having been about die, _he_ with the frustration of having died, the concern for the welfare of his brothers ant the relief of knowing that they were fine.

And he remembered it. Ace and Luffy were crying over his death right now. It was like a metal ball fell in the pit of his stomach.

It was too much for _him_ at the moment, the las thing _he_ remembered from his old life was to chat with his friends for future plans and hoping that his grandpa hadn't forgotten to put their clothes on before it got wet with the rain. And then a screech of brakes, a little girl screaming, his friends screaming, the cold floor against his cheek and then nothing.

 _He_ wasn't prepared to forget everything and become a new person, nobody gives you a manual for how continue when you find yourself in a situation like this. For a second he felt sorry for Sabo too and wondered why his problems felt heavier than the boy's. Maybe _he_ had taken more control over the conscience of both… it was hard to think right now about that.

His vision becomes blurred, either by tears or fatigue. Slowly his eye closed completely and everything around him turned black.

* * *

If it were for _him_ , he could return home, act the 'good boy' thing and live comfortably all his life. He could go somewhere else and start again, could even go back to Ace and Luffy's side. But no.

He had a mission, a single purpose in his new life and that was to rescue Ace and Luffy. And for that he had to enter the Revolutionary Army with the aim of becoming stronger, with that he would protect his loves ones.

It was cruel, go back with his brothers maybe it was a more stable way, train with them and then sail with Ace or Luffy, maybe join his crew or Luffy's—knowing how was the story of his young brother—and consequently become one of the Whitebeard Pirates or a pirate who declared war on the World Government, but _he_ know how happy Sabo was (or would be) with the Revolutionaries. The overthrow of high command in search of freedom. _He_ had never been a politician, but he agreed that this world was rotten.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself—perhaps the first big test of his life—to try to convince Dragon to stay with them.

* * *

Many of the children he trained with were orphans or children of other Revolutionaries, but he couldn't socialize whit them really well. The par that was _Sabo_ couldn't with them, too weak, too whiny, too strict, too boring. And _he_ had never been good at socializing. He missed his brothers.

Unlike the canonical Sabo, he practiced his Katas with discipline, maybe _Sabo_ was used to the action, be _he_ didn't, he had to start training to reach a physical level where he wasn't in his past life.

 _This will soften my muscles_ , Sabo thought, stopping a second to observe his fist.

 _No, no, no, I have to start from zero_ , _he_ thought, continuing with the exercises.

He sighed to himself, feeling a little tired, in a way his personalities clashed a bit and it was hard to try to harmonize them.

Hack's scream got him out of his thoughts, he watched Emporio Ivankov next to the gyojin as they spoke.

"How's that kid?" he managed to listen ask.

"Even though he is a Noble, his body moves easily. He has a lot of experience in battles; I bet he was a naughty boy. I don't know what to do with him anymore.

He hid a shy smile when he heard Hack talk about him and enthusiastically continued with the exercises.

In his previous life he had never been especially good at anything, the average, but now Sabo's fascination with learning and his goal to save Ace made him draw strength that he didn't know he had.

Bit a bit, with one step at a time everything was okay.

* * *

He knew the he didn't have to treat this world like a fantasy world, they all had a real life here and he was nobody to take them as 'characters'. But that didn't prevent the feeling afraid to ruin the 'plot'. He knew that his brothers would be fine up to a point, but he had no idea what thing would be related to his brother or which would not affect their futures.

Then Dragon announced that he would leave for Loguetown and knew he couldn't help it anymore. Luffy would be there, after years he could see his little brother… and fear seized him. What would he say? How would he act?

He couldn't just come up and say 'Hey Luffy, I'm Sabo and I'm alive'. He didn't even have the excuse of amnesia and to say anything else would be to act like a tremendous stupid.

Well, he has a ship trip to figure about how to make the thing work.

* * *

Soooooo… I don't really know—I just—ugh… I just have this idea in my mind and I can't help it. But, I only wrote it in Spanish but the desire to do it in English was huge and here it is.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION IN ENGLISH. *Yell insanely*

I'm sorry, I'm just so very nervous and excited. Like I said at the beginning, English isn't my first language so it will have many mistakes. I hope you can forgive me.

Then, leaving aside my babbling…

Why did I choose Sabo?

Because it they were Ace or Luffy technically they would be interfering in the plot of the story. Ace knowing that his father really loved him or how he really was, Ace wouldn't longer hate him (so mucho, because the feeling would not disappear like that), and no one can match Luffy's nature, without that nature he would not reached where he is. While Sabo is that neutral point of who we don't really know much but we have enough of him to give us an idea. I don't know if I explain.

Anyway… again, thanks for reading!

Pd – there will be a part where I count the reunion between brothers, but it will not be in Loguetown. I'm a villain, I know ;) although the next chapter also spoke a little about our prota (before being Sabo).

 _Next chapter: Explanations and inevitable meeting._

 _ **Leave a review to know your opinion, if you likes, if you have any questions or a constructive comment, an remember, each comment motivates the author to continue writing.**_


	2. Explanations and inevitable meeting

**Warning:** English **isn't** my first language so this going to have _**A LOT OF MISTAKES**_. Sorry for that—I will try to give my best. If someone can help me with this, I will be very grateful. So… That's all.

* * *

One of the first things he thought about his other half as _Sabo_ was how he had endured his two brothers who were an individual tornado—leaving aside the Will of the D. and the storms they would cause in the world—, each other was a bunch of problems. Ace looking for a fight at every corner and Luffy in danger of being devoured by any beast he encountered.

He sincerely respected Sabo for that, from the heart. Even _he_ wouldn't have had the patience to deal with those walking heart attacks (especially Luffy). Although he must say that he had some experience with problematic people. In his first life he had something similar, a two friends-brothers with whom he grew up until—well, his end.

Aru and Eri were a pair of twins who were more problems than solutions, but he loved them. They were orphans of mother and their father worked all day, so they had been left in the care of his grandpa and somehow became 'family'. Aru was that little sister who he had to protect, especially when they entered high school and somehow that girl who played with bugs and kicked the ass of the bullies who bothered her brother became an extraordinary beauty. He had to be on guard 24/7 so that no any asshole would want to cross the line. And Eri was that little brother who followed him like puppy, whining whenever a child older than him stolen his toys… or that was until like his sister grew and changed completely. He got his growth spurt and was taller than him, even attractive. Damn genes.

Somehow, he was glad he had gone when they no longer needed him so much. Aru went out with a guy who seemed to be a good boy and maybe they would get married in a few years and Eri was about to fulfill his dream of becoming a writer. They were making their own way in life and he was happy about it.

He sighed nostalgically and tried not to let the sadness over him, after all these years he still wasn't used to his new life. All the stories he read where the protagonist was reincarnated or transported to a new world didn't really help, those protagonists accepted their reality too easily, but it wasn't like that.

And again he was being seized with negative feelings.

He breathed and exhaled.

It was all the fault of one thing, his maybe next meeting with his little brother, Luffy.

He was nervous, scared, excited, again nervous, scared and excited. It was a vicious circle, so he tried to think something else but that other thing also made a mess with his head.

Basically he already knew what kind of reaction Luffy would have, the Dressrosa Arc had shown him, but being the one who was going to experience everything in his own flesh was a bit difficult to calm down.

What if thing didn't go well as he expected?

His hands began to sweat and he tried to calm down, or he was going to suffer a panic attack.

He watched the waves crashing against the ship, counting from 1 to 10, breathing deeply and exhaling all the air, anything that calmed his heart that beat at full speed in his chest.

* * *

He knew that the best way to find Luffy was to go to the place with the most scandal.

The sky was beginning to fill with gray storm clouds ant that only meant one thing, and he know what it was.

He ran through alleys, hidden under a cloak, until he found his destiny. A square full of civilians and pirates watching the execution platform.

He arrived on one of the streets next to the building behind the platform, Buggy had Luffy already trapped.

"For the crime of angering me, I sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a Flashy execution!" Buggy shouted while laughing. "We're going to cause a flashy ruckus, boys!

The Buggy Pirates started firing and shouting.

"Just stay right there and look!"

Sabo looked at the platform and Luffy seemed to say something calmly, then Buggy and he began to scream each other. He couldn't help but let out a weak laugh, somehow remembered the dialogue of that part, Luffy saying something about it was his first time watching an execution and Buggy reminding him that he was going to be executed.

"Now we will proceed with the flashy execution for the whole public!" Buggy yelled, raising a sword in his hand.

"Nooo!" shouted Luffy.

The clouds began to gather more and more. Luffy seemed to say something again and he didn't seem at all sincere.

"AS if I'd just let you go, you idiot!"

Slowly he began to make his way through the crowd, his body moving automatically, until he began to hear part of Buggy's conversations with his brother.

"...Whether or not you have last words, it's not like someone cares what you have to—"

Luffy breathed all the air his lungs endured and then he screamed.

"I'M THE MAN… WHO'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" he declared, and Sabo felt a chill run down his body. He remembered the first time he heard Luffy say that as a child, and the next, but this time he felt so real, it was as if he were saying something that was already a fact and not a dream.

The crowd began to murmur, some in disbelieve, others surprised, different emotions by the simple words of a boy.

Buggy raised his sword in order to decapitate his brother, feet began to move again, but—

"Wait!" called a pair of voices and Buggy stopped. They were the Nakamas of his little brother.

"Sanji! Zoro! Help me!"

"So you've come, Zoro? But it seems you're too late!" the clown resumed his attack and Sabo couldn't avoid the growing panic in his chest. Why did not _that_ happen already?

Sanji and Zoro charged against the crowd and the rival pirates did the same, everything was in chaos.

"Gyahahahaha! Just watch carefully from there! Witness the last moments of your captain!" the sword in his hands reached the maximum point and began to descend, almost in slow motion before his eyes.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead" said Luffy with an unusual calmness while smiling broadly.

He remembered Ace and his last moments. His smile. Dying in Luffy's arms.

 _Crack_

Something snapped inside Sabo.

Nothing else matter anymore, not even the fact that he shouldn't use Ryuusouken in that place. His hand blackened with Haki and he ran to the platform, hitting and knocking down the pirates who were coming at him with ease.

"Luffy!" he cried out, but his voice was overshadowed by the sound of battle.

And then, like a miracle (although he knew it was not, but he was relieved by it) lightning hit the platform.

Sabo stopped just like everyone else, the platform started to burn and the rain fall, no one made a sound and from above a straw hat began to fall softly until hitting the ground with a thud.

A hand reached out to lift his hat and put it on his head.

"Shishishi! Looks like I did survive! How luck!" said Luffy, standing in the rubble with Buggy completely burned at his feet. The crow was still in shock and Luffy look the opportunity to walk towards his Nakamas.

They started talking calmly but the Marines made their appearance and Luffy and his friends began to run away. Sabo stayed there, watching his brother run so he did the same, he didn't want to be caught by those people—although it was doubtful that they would.

He thought a bit that and after a few moments he blushed slightly, that had been a bit narcissistic on his part. When had he become like this?

* * *

When he arrived at the scene the swordsman—Roronoa Zoro—had already defeated the sergeant, so he ran across the rooftops to where his brother and Smoker were.

Sanji had been thrown against a wall, and Smoker was submitting his brother to the ground, the Captain was about to take his Jitte when a hand prevented him.

"…You're!"

Luffy moved under the marine's grip, trying to see who was there.

Dagron released the grip and a gust of wind appeared from nowhere taking with it several Marines, Smoker and Luffy. Zoro appeared and began to shout for them to run, the three boys ran away without looking back. Dragon watched them go and smiled.

"Haha… go on then, is that is your desire!"

Smoker got up and faced Dragon.

"Why did you help him escape?! Dragon!" demanded the Captain.

"What reason do you have for preventing a man from setting sail?" Dragon asked with a grin as the rein grew stronger.

"Sabo" called him and he jumped from the roof where they were. "Go" ordered, and Sabo did no more than obey.

He pulled out his pipe and lashed out at smoke man who defended his attack with a grimace. Sabo pushed again causing him to retreat and he himself moved away to attack again from another direction, the Captain managed to block him but he couldn't do anything more than that.

"Is that all?" Sabo asked with a mocking tone and Smoker gritted his teeth, holding his Jitte with one hand and the other began to turn to smoke, ready to attack him but Sabo did the same, taking the opponent's fist in a firm grip.

"What…" Smoker looked perplexed and Sabo took advantage of the situation, dropped his weapon and pushed himself with one leg and with the other cover of Haki kicked the man with force making him of through a wall of a nearby building and being buried under debris.

Dragon started walking and he assumed the battle was over, took his pipe and followed the man.

"Are you sure you're not going after him?" he asked quietly as the rain turned into a storm.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm ready yet, besides, he'll soon enter into Grand Line so I'll have more opportunities to do it" and somehow he was relieved. Maybe he should start practicing how to greet his brothers.

* * *

"So… Why are you so determined that Luffy is the first to contact? Since he sail, Ace was in Grand Line for at least a year and the others in New World, you have had more than enough opportunities with him" Koala asked as she facing Sabo and watched him eat—or devour—his lunch.

The quarter's cafeteria was almost empty, lunchtime was over a while ago but Sabo preferred to eat alone and in peace—although Koala didn't seem to share the idea.

The girl rested her chin on her hands without looking away, waiting for his response. Sabo sighed defeated.

"It's easier to deal with Luffy than with Ace" was all his response and he hoped it would be enough.

"Yeah."

It was not.

"We know each other, what, seven years? I know there is something else and you can't lie to me. Now talk.

Sabo under his silverware and scratched the back of his head. He could no win against his best friend.

"The thing is…" he began with a grimace, not quite sure what to say or how to explain it. "It's just that I… I'm scared" he admitted, looking down at his food, suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Scared? From what?"

"Ace. Of both, really. How can they react? I have been out of their lives for ten full years and I have no excuse, I have no forgiveness for abandoning them. Before sailing on my own I sent them a letter, but I don't think that was enough to express how important they were— _are_ for me.

He felt Koala's gaze on him but he didn't say anything, they both remained silent only filled by the movement of the cooks and some other people eating. Seconds passed until Koala let out a sigh.

"You're an idiot" she declared like that, making him raise his head.

"What—"

"Sabo, you're an idiot" repeated with an overly serious expression. "You may be one of the smartest people I've met but you're still an idiot. You're thinking this too much! It's almost as if you want the worst scenario to happen just so you can say 'I told you so'.

Sabo opened his mouth to say something but Koala didn't leave it.

"Since I met you, you have gone through life planning every step you take, every event and what it may cause in the future, you are afraid that something unexpected will happen and you can't control it. And that is stupidity. You can't plan a life completely. You aren't living. I understand that you are afraid, really, but thing will get worse more and more if you keep waiting for the perfect situation. Stop doing it! Braveness is not the absence of fear but rather the strength to keep going forward despite the fear[1]! I will be by you side if needed!

Sabo lowered his face again but this time it was to hide a smile of happiness. Koala really was amazing; she had cleared his clouded thoughts only with words and attitude. Even so, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of achievement.

"It's a good speech, worthy of Revolutionary; it would be even more amazing if you were not on the table" he point out, and indeed, the girl was on her knees on the table, almost with her face stuck to his, had reached that position to be so absorbed in her lecturing.

Koala let out a high-pitched scream that made him put hands to his ears. He tried to do something but all he could do was yell as felt Koala's fist against his face. After that everything around him vanished.

* * *

They had some business near the first Red Line islands in Paradise, and Sabo was nervous, he knew that Luffy and his crew would be at least on their way to Little Garden so they would not meet for a while.

Koala's words had filled him with courage so if he faced his little brother by chance he would be ready…

Or so he thought.

Because there, in an insignificant island, in an unimportant town, in a restaurant of the few that there was, he had to meet the least expected.

In restaurant bar, completely asleep on his food and proudly showing off a certain tattoo not difficult to recognize on his back was the Second Commander of Whitebeard. Portgas D. Ace. His brother.

He felt his breath leave him, as did his soul and all thoughts.

"I think he's dead" a worried voice murmured and other murmurs followed

"I think someone poisoned his food, someone say it's a revenge" said someone already spreading nonsense gossip.

"It's one of Whitebeard's pirates, look at his tattoo; sure someone had his head in their sights.

Suddenly, Ace raised his head and everyone fell silent, he looked at the sides looking for something to clean himself, without finding anything he put his hand to his face and remove the remains of food.

"Ugh, I fell asleep… Hey, what's up, old man?" he asked the owner who saw him with amazement and fear. "Is there a show?"

"He fell asleep?!" the others yelled in an annoyed and incredulous way and Sabo felt déjà-vu—although wasn't really one if that situation had not happen yet. But he suspected that Ace used to do that regularly.

"W-we think you was dead, sir…" said the owner still not recovered.

"Huh? Why would they think that?"

"You suddenly fell…"

"What do you say" Ace put food in his mouth without taking in account the eccentricities of other diners and staff. "By the way, old man," he said as he searched through his belongings and pulled out a bounty poster. "Did this boy come to town?" he asked, showing it to him.

"Huh? No, I've never seen him here," answered and left the boy alone whit his food.

Ace looked thoughtfully at the poster, eating slowly. Luffy wasn't in this direction, it was a pity.

Sabo continued to look at Ace's back, not moving until felt a hand on his own back. It was Koala who tried to show her support. He swallowed and took a few steps forward. It was time for the truth; it could not want to withdraw like with Luffy in Loguetown.

"Portgas D. Ace, I need to talk to you," he said, perhaps too loudly, calling everyone's attention and finally the person named.

Slowly Ace turned around to face whoever had called him. Maybe it was a bounty hunter or a rival pirate, either way he was an idiot with guts o just an idiot. His eyes traveled from bottom to top quietly. He was a man with wide light-blue pants tucked in black boots; a buttoned vest with a blue shirt and a black belt, and a long trench coat on. And a _freacking_ cravat. A weird outfit. Who think he was that presumptuous idiot? And finally he reach the face.

Every sing of mockery or arrogance left the Ace's face when he met the other man's face. He was different from what he remembered, he looked more mature and had longer hair, and a horrible scar decorated his left eye. So different from that child he met and yet so alike. Even the same top hat.

He stood up instinctively, almost knocking over the bench where he had been sitting.

"Sabo…" he whispered without thinking.

* * *

 _[1] It is one of my favorite phrases of Paulo Coelho, I couldn't help it._

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm a shit for leaving it here but I can't help the cliffhanger—hehe. Sincerely, I didn't think that this chapter came out so late, it usually takes eons to update my stories, I hope you can understand it.

Anyway, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Thank for the follows, favs and reading!

 _Next chapter: A beating is the least you owe me._

 _ **Leave a Review to know your opinion, if you likes, if you have any questions or a constructive comment, and remember, each comment motivates the author to continue writing.**_


	3. A beating is the least you owe me

**Warning:** English **isn't** my first language so this going to have _**A LOT OF MISTAKES**_. Sorry for that—I will try to give my best. If someone can help me with this, I will be very grateful. So… That's all.

* * *

"Sabo…" as soon as he heard his name come out of Ace's mouth his body shuddered, with something inside his chest warming up. His tone was trembling and incredulous, and he didn't blame him. How long ago had he not heard that voice? He almost wanted to start crying right there.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Ace was faster.

"You're not him, who the _hell_ are you?!" the sensation in his chest was replaced by a cold when he heard Ace so angry, full of anger an hatred, so similar to when he talked about Roger. "I asked you a question! Spit it out!" he demanded, his face twisting in a grimace as he shouted.

Sabo knew that this could happen, he had mentally prepared for years for this moment and any scenario that came—or so he _thought_. Ace's body was slowly starting to turn into an uncontrollable fire.

"Not here."

Koala had placed herself in the middle of both without being noticed, protecting him with her small figure, which at the moment was seen as a lifeline in the middle of the sea.

"There are too many civilians to even think about doing something, Fire Fist" she had used her Revolutionary 'tone', and the fact of having called Ace "Fire Fist" when during all their conversations—ever since she knew who he was—she called him by his name meant that she was angry.

Sabo took his eyes off Ace for first time to look around. Clients and staff were far away as possible from them, waiting to escape but fearing that if they made a noise something would happen to them. He returned his sight to Ace and noticed that his flames had calmed down. He almost wanted smile, maybe Portgas D. Ace was a dreaded pirate but he would never harm innocents.

Ace took his things an threw a bag with what he supposed had money to the bar, without saying a word began to walk to the exit, however it was obvious that he wanted them to follow him. When he passed by his side, the look that Ace had in his eyes was the same as when he met him, the same as when asked about Roger, the same when he remembered that his mother had died because of him. It was hated.

"Come on" Koala whispered as she left too, Sabo simply made an apologetic gesture to those present and followed them.

They left the town, making their way into the forest on the outskirts, and unintentionally he lost a bit in his childhood memories. When he and his brothers went hunting, happy and carefree. They continued walking until they reached the beach and Sabo was the Striker, Ace's ship on the coast.

Ace stopped and remained on his back for a few seconds, Sabo's heart beat a thousand times per hour for what might happen next.

And then, without warning, Ace lunged at him.

* * *

If he was sincere, he had expected that from Ace. He was one of those who shot first and asks questions later (although technically he had asked first only that he hadn't responded).

All this had been his fault?

Now, lying on the sand, panting from exhaustions was the only thing he could think of. The stars illuminated the clear night over them but it was not time to admire the landscape, not when someone wanted to kill you.

"Who… the hell are you…?" Ace asked for the hundredth time, using all the strength he had left.

"My name is Sabo—"

"Don't lie!" he grunted, cut off him. "Sabo died years ago! Tell the truth, damn imposter!"

He had been prepared for years for this, but that didn't mean that his words hurt less.

"My name is Sabo" continued despite the protest of Ace. "The same one you met in the Gray Terminal when you were five years old, the same one who shared a cup of sake with you and Monkey D. Luffy and became your brother, the same—"

"Stop lying! Shut the fucking mouth!" he heard Ace get up with difficulty and walk towards him, letting himself fall on top pf Sabo to face him. "Sabo is gone! And if you were really Sabo…!" his fists closed around his burned shirt. "Why… Why the fuck didn't you come back?!" the grip tightened, making it impossible for him to look away.

"I couldn't go back…"

"Of course you could! Do you know how much we suffer? Do you even imagine?! Or were you too focused on your _freedom_ that you forgot about me and Luffy?"

"That's not…" his hands flew to Ace wrists, squeezing them tightly. "Of course I wanted go back! You are my precious brothers, I wanted see you, I wanted hug you—"

"Then why did not you do it?!" Ace demanded, his eyes filling with tears, leaving Sabo in shock. He had never seen Ace cry… only when he read his farewell letter and that time, the one he wanted to avoid at any cost, while dying in Luffy arms.

Sabo let go of his grip, saying nothing, not knowing _what_ to really say.

Ace couldn't stand his silence and also released him brusquely. His eyes still showed hatred and pain.

"I don't want to see you again, _ever_ " he said with poison, beginning to walk toward the forest and disappearing in the trees.

Koala came out of hiding, running to his side to help him up.

"Sabo…"

Sabo didn't respond, still in shock, with mixed memories of something that still didn't happen and could happen, between the last words of his brother and his stupidity to want to plan everything as Koala had told him.

"You were right" he said finally, drawing the attention of his friend, who encouraged him to continue with a silent gesture. "The only thing I can think now is to say 'I told you so'".

Koala didn't answer and both were silent as they returned to town.

* * *

Koala was a girl who acted without thinking but not impulsive at all. You couldn't be at the job she was in you didn't think coolly. Maybe that's why she got along so well with Sabo; they were half of each other. Sabo planning to the smallest detail and she did what her instincts dictated.

But right now it was an exception, after leaving Sabo at the inn where they were staying, she returned to the beach where the two brother had fought, hoping that Ace was still here.

The bonfire indicated that it was.

Ace was turning his back on her, covered in bandaged, he made no sing of facing her but she knew he had noticed her presence.

"What do you want?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why did you behave like that? According to what Sabo has told me about you, you aren't the type to turn your back on your friends, not your brother—"

" _He is not my brother_ " he interrupted in a cold voice. "My brother died ten years ago. This guy is just an imbecile without feelings who preferred to forget about his family—"

"Oh my God! Stop being so dramatic!" now it was the turn to interrupt him. Ace turned to look at her, his posture completely radiating discomfort, with her hands on her hips to accentuate her anger. "Yes, what he did was wrong but he also suffered for that!

"Yeah sure, he suffered so much", Ace said sarcastically, getting up "so much so that he locked himself in that suffering without caring about mine. Or Luffy's."

"Don't assume his feelings!" she raised her voice, annoyed, her hands moving away from her hips to close in fists. "HE also suffered every day since I've known him. He has been afraid of exactly _this_ , of your reaction, of your rejection.

They both fell silent, Koala was sure that she would explode at any moment if Ace dared to say one more stupidity. The sizzle of fire filled the silence on the beach. Ace sat down again, facing away from her.

"I am not the one who should tell you all this" Koala spoke in a low voice, barely heard in the noise of the waves. "So do it for both of you and listen to him. Then you can decide what to do.

The steps muffled by the sand drifted away, leaving Ace alone. When he was sure enough that there was no one, he shouted. Of frustration, sadness, anger, of all the feeling that had stuck in his chest since he was then years old and his brother had died without him being able to do anything.

* * *

"Sabo?" called a voice causing him to wake up. He hadn't even realized when he fell asleep. His eyes blinked trying to fit into the light of a new day.

"Hm?" he answered, standing up until he was seated; Koala sat on the edge of the bed and checked his visible wounds. "Morning…"

"Good morning. How you feel?"

"Like a shit."

"Physically or…?"

"Like a shit" he repeated. "Ace didn't contain himself, neither with the attacks nor in the words… although it was to be expected—"

"Stop" Koala but it. "Don't start with this, in one way or another that happened and you can't change it. So go forward."

"And how am I supposed to do it? Ace hates me completely" he buried his face in his hands, letting himself be carried away in a sea of self-contempt.

"Well" Koala started with a mischievous tone and that made Sabo raise his face, finding his best friend smiling conspiratorially. "Let's say _someone_ wants to see you later to talk" she said, her smile widening even more.

"Don't tell me…"

"Fufu… who is the best?"

"You are the best!" without more, he launched himself to embarace the girl with all the strength he could.

"Sa-Sabo!"

"You are the best!" he said again, smiling so much that his cheeks ached.

Koala sighed and let herself be hugged by her friend, hoping that things with his brother would go well.

* * *

It was a new restaurant; he didn't think it was possible to let them enter the same place the day before after all the fuss.

He counted to ten and entered the place. It was empty except for a couple of customers at a remote table and Ace sitting with his back to the entrance.

He walks slowly until reached the front of his brother, who was strangely not eating. Hell, that made him even more nervous.

"Hey…" he greeted, but received no response. At least he had not set him on fire, that was something.

Ace looked at him, this time his eyes didn't convey hatred—not much—, it was more as if they tried to see through him, looking for an explanation.

"Ace, you see…"

"Don't. First listen to me" he cut him off, and Sabo tensed, sitting upright without taking his eyes off the other. "I'm going to listen to what you have to say, but tell me _everything_. And then we will see.

Sabo nodded. He took a deep breath and started.

"At that time, when I decided to leave you to go with my _father_ " at this, Ace jumped a little, remembering that day too, "I did it with the naïve intention of leaving you alone, but I know it was in vain. That man wanted me to report to you saying that you threatened me to do everything we did and I didn't have a criminal record, threatening me that would make Bluejam hurt you… I couldn't do anything. When I arrived at that house I discovered that my parents had adopted a child to replace me… why did they want me back with them then? Just to satiate their ego" he let out a bitter laugh, without humor.

He remembered not having felt anything when his mother introduced hon to Stelly, or when his father preferred that child to take his place… only anger at having been separated from his brothers.

"Then, Stelly—the adopted child—told me about the Gray Terminal fire, a plan to clean up the 'trash' before that Tenryuubito arrived. I escape and found some agents planning about the fire. The next day everyone looked so calm and for a moment I thought they didn't know about the plan… I was wrong. Each one of them knew it and they didn't care, they were not human…

At first he didn't feel very confident about joining the Revolutionaries, after all his first life had been 'normal' and without problems, but when _he_ harmonized with _Sabo_ ant the feelings about all that invaded him it was impossible not to do so. He couldn't let something like that happen again.

"I ran away from the men that my father had sent to capture me, I ran to try find you, save you… the entrance to Gray Terminal was full of agents who shot the vagabonds who were trying to escape. They noticed that I was a noble and tried to get away, I resisted and they ended up beating me. You know… at that time we thought we were strong but we were not at all, Ace " he gave her a sad smile and continued his story: "I fainted for a while until a man came to help me, or rather, he just asked me what happened. As I could I told him what happened and I ventured whit a stranger, that something was rotten in that place and it was not garbage.

He stopped, trying to catch his breath, for his part Ace seemed lost in his own thoughts, remembering the ordeal he lived with Luffy, the almost death experience they had and Sabo wanted hit himself for not having been there for his brothers.

"When I woke up again I was in my room, I don't know what happened after passed out but I had only one thing in mind" his voice couldn't be heard with a hint of regret, because he didn't feel it, because he wanted to be free of those chains no matter what, although that cost him dearly. "I wrote a letter to you in the hope that you could understand my desire, and express to you how important you was—and still _are_ for me. Maybe when we saw each other again at sea, you would forgive me my selfishness. I pack some things and steal a fishing boat to set sail. It was a perfect day to do it. And then a big ship approached, it was from the government and transported what the nobles did such an atrocity. A Tenryuubito. That man shot my boat, setting it on fire, while I tried to put out the fire he shot again. That shot gave me completely" he said, putting a hand to his left side, where that scar was, running his fingers lightly. Ace held back a grimace. "I don't know how long I was unconscious, when I opened my eyes I was in an unknown place full of strangers and above all… I had lost my memory. I didn't know how I was—

"Then…!" Ace cut him off, banging the table with his palm, with a kind of hope in his eyes.

Sabo smiled, but it looked more like an apologetic grimace towards his brother who was frowning.

"I would like to say that that was the reason but no. I really wasn't long without memories, I remembered everything" this time his smile took a slightly more mysterious tone and Ace looked at him questioningly. He couldn't tell he the truth, not that, so he waved to dismiss it. "And while I tried to orient myself in what was happening I found the person who saved me. Dragon, the same man I met in Gray Terminal and also the leader of the Revolutionary Army.

Ace's eyes widened at the information, maybe he was not really inclined to politics or something like that but surely he knew was the Revolutionaries meant.

"Are you…?"

Sabo nodded, giving him a bright smile. He was proud of what he was and what he was doing. But his smile faded when Ace's scowl returned.

"I didn't want to go back to Goa" he admitted embarrassed, "I didn't wat meet my parents again, I didn't want something to happen to you because of me… and I asked Dragon to let me stay, train and become strong, so the same thing wouldn't happen again. That this time I could protect you" his throat felt dry, ten years of mixed feelings, past regrets and other about thing that still didn't happen, and that for any means he wouldn't let it happen.

"You are idiot?"

"Huh?"

That disconcerted him. Ironically it was the second time he was in that situation.

"Protecting us isn't your duty, it's mine. I am the oldest!" he slammed his hands against the table, emphasizing the last thing.

"That's not…"

"And surely you spent all this time thinking about that! But you didn't even think about us really, selfishly you wanted to carry everything. Fool!

Ace looked furious but it wasn't that murderous anger, something that in a way made him happy and relaxed.

"We suffer thinking you were dead, Luffy was devastated! And I—" Ace seemed hurt and Sabo knew why. The little that story had shown after his supposed death were a Luffy and Ace who didn't overcome his death for a while, an Ace ashamed of himself for not being a good big brother and having let Luffy out injured, and he was sure there was more, Ace's gaze said it.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured lowering his face without knowing what to say or do.

Whispers rose around them, apparently having attracted attention with the Ace's shouting. Ace for his part didn't seem willing to forgive him easily.

"I'm sorry" he repeated and began to search among his things. "I… I guess you need time to think to think this so I'd better go" that wasn't the best choice of words, Ace's face wrinkled with annoyance. Sabo sighed and pulled out a pair of papers, one larger than the other. "Take it, it's a gift, well, actually one is a vivre card in case you ever want us to meet…"

He extended both papers to Ace on the table, his brother seemed to consider it for a moment before taking the bigger one, grumbling. Every sing of anger disappeared from his face being replaced by absolute surprise and something that looked like pain. Was it that he was always going to cause pain to his beloved brother no matter what he did?

"I got it thanks to the help of several people who knew her from her native island, especially the doctor and the daughter of the nurse who attended her. At first I thought I could get a photo but apparently they got rid of all evidence of her existence… maybe to protect you, after all you look like her so much."

Ace's hands began to tremble a little, squeezing the paper but at the same time holding it carefully, as if it was a precious treasure. Although it was for him because after twenty years in complete darkness he could finally see a portrait of the person who had given his life and die for him. On that paper was a portrait of Portgas D. Rogue, his mother.

"I'm so-"

"Don't. Don't be. It's… It's perfect. Thank you…"

Ace's eyes were completely changed, filled with something he had never seen before. No, he had. They were the same eyes he had when Sabo and Luffy had celebrated his birthday and Luffy had been grateful that he was born. The same eyes as when they shared sake cups and became brothers. They were full of love. Sabo's chest inflated in a warm sensation and he smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"So… this is farewell" Sabo bit his lip, looking fearfully at his brother as Koala prepared the ship to set sail.

"I think so" Ace replied, looking away. "When will you tell him?"

"I'm not sure. I know it will be difficult too but I have to do it, I _want_ to do it."

"Yeah, well, I hope you do well."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, this is too awkward" Koala called from the ship. "The preparations are ready so it would be better if we set sail at once, Sabo."

"Sure, let's go" he looked at Ace for the last time and smiled. "I hoped we see soon."

Ace nodded and Sabo climbed aboard. The ship's sails did their job and began to move away gently, the beach where they had been starting to get smaller and smaller.

"HEY!" he heard Ace's voice and approached the railing, bending to see the figure of his brother raising his arm to get his attention. "Next time I'll kick your ass for being such an asshole…! So…! See you soon, _Sabo_!

Sabo smiled so much that his cheeks ached. He raised his hand too, waved at him.

"See you, Ace!"

* * *

And finally I could finish this chapter! Uff… you really don't know how much it cost me. I had planned several things for this chapter, from a battle to something more emotional but I could not find a way to deal with that—apart from the fact that the battle part I wrote more than a dozen time and it never was what I wanted so I eliminated it. I'm sorry if you expected it.

I sincerely feel that if Ace had discovered that if Sabo was still alive, he wouldn't assimilate it so well, so my best plan—or Sabo's—was to bribe him with something, in this case a portrait of Rogue(?). Although I hope that they haven't been very OOC…

By the way, did you notice that Ace did not call Sabo by his name until the end? :')

Thoughts…?

As always, thanks or reading, favs/follows and reviews!

Ps – I can't believe that this version has so many favs and followers, I'm gonna die of happiness! Thank you so much!

 _Next chapter: A different point of view._

 _ **Leave a Review to know your opinion, if you likes, if you have any questions or a constructive comment, and remember, each comment motivates the author to continue writing.**_


	4. A different point of view

**Warning:** English **isn't** my first language so this going to have _**A LOT OF MISTAKES**_. Sorry for that—I will try to give my best. If someone can help me with this, I will be very grateful. So… That's all.

* * *

Dragon was undecided.

Having a child who had no idea about their cause on board was too much responsibility, no matter the situation or circumstance—exactly why he hadn't kept his own son by his side. But even so he was going to five him a chance to talk, of his arguments didn't convince him they would leave him on the next island. He would give him that small opportunity because he felt guilty that a child was ashamed of what he was. Very similar to—

 _Knock knock_

He heard the knock on the door and that took him out of his thoughts, with a simple 'go on' the door opened, the child, _Sabo_ entered stirring nervously. He closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in front his desk. His fingers were intertwined, playing with them.

"I see you're better now" Dragon commented, seeing that the bandages and wounds had diminished except for the one that covered his left eye.

"Yes, the doctors have helped me a lot, Ivankov told me that I would only have a scar in my face, but it doesn't bother me. It's a symbol of my weakness" said Sabo, and it seemed odd to Dragon that a child should it take with such maturity. All the children who had rescued from other islands took weeks, months, _years_ , to overcome their losses—or even to think about moving forward.

"It isn't a weakness. That you have crossed paths with a Tenryuubito was just an unpleasant coincidence."

"I thought I could face the world as I was. I _thought_ I was invincible."

Dragon wanted to say something else but it didn't seem that Sabo was going to be convinced so easily so he let him be.

"All right. So, you said you wanted to stay with us but do you even know what you're getting into?"

Sabo nodded.

"Yes, I've talking with Ivankov and Inazuma, and to another people around here as well. At first they didn't want to tell me much because they weren't sure. I know you're not pirates and obviously you're not from the Government" Dragon almost wanted snort at that. "Then what organization is left by default?" Sabo looked up, every hit of nervousness or fear disappeared, his eyes filled with that wild determination that Dragon had seen in the past himself, in his comrades, in— "You're the Revolutionary Army and I want to _change_ the world."

And in that moment, Dragon allowed himself to smile even a little.

X

A year later Dragon was convinced that he had made a good decision.

Sabo was exactly what he wanted in his organization. Someone dedicated to everything they did and were about to do. He was incredibly quick to learn, and even though he was a child his mentality was mature and responsible.

Although that part worried him a little. It wasn't normal for an 11 year old boy to be so… _adult_. He knew other children who had also suffered but many remained with grudges or tremor, depresses when certain dates arrived and with an insane hatred for the world.

But Sabo was different.

He understood his determination to change the world but it seemed he had another goal in mind, something more important to fight for.

He would let it go until the boy had the confidence to speak.

* * *

When Hack took Koala to the Revolutionary Army at the age of 14, the idea that she trained with other children was immediately ruled out and was taken under the wing—flipper?—of the gyojin. She would train Gyojin Karate with him and it didn't bother she.

She loved to train with Hack, to become strong and to learn new techniques… but she hated the looks that other members sent her. She hated when they murmured behind her back, she hated being called a cheater, she hated when they played practical jokes on her (and deep inside she hated that she couldn't make any friends).

She had only been in the quarters for a couple of weeks and she was still eating alone. She had rejected Hack—for the tenth time—to eat together. She knew that it hurt the gyojin's feelings but her selfish part wanted someone to come and be her friends, but nobody did.

The, the doors of the cafeteria opened with force, showing a child shorter than her, with hands raised by pushing the doors. He was covered in wounds and bandages, and wore a strange top hat. Everyone was silent and a growl was heard all over the place.

"Food!" the boy shouted and everyone laughed.

"Sabo, welcome!" the kitchen lady greeted as she began to fill a plate with exaggerated quantities of food. The others resumed their lunch, some greeting the boy as he passed and promising to speak later. Koala felt a little envious at the interaction.

"Ma'am!" the boy—Sabo, ran to the nearest table that turned out to be Koala's and sat down, waiting for his food. "I missed your food, it's the best!" the woman rolled her eyes while leaving in front of him.

"Flattery will take you where you want" she said, smiling.

"Bon appetite!" Sabo started eating, in an impressible fast way. Koala almost forgot that she was doing too.

Koala gave him sidelong glances, not knowing what to really do.

"Oh" the boy seemed to notice her presence finally. Under he lowered his silverware and smiled. "You are new, aren't you? Nice to meet you, my name is Sabo" he introduced himself and Koala nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Koala, nice to meet you too" she said, and Sabo continued to eat slowly now. "I arrived a few weeks ago, err, I hadn't see you around here.

"Just before your arrival I left for a mission, that's why."

"Eh? Mission? But you look younger than me!" she said, surprised. The boy looked at least one or two years that she, how he was able to go to mission? She immediately realized her mistake that had been rude. But Sabo didn't think the same, laughing softly at her comment.

"Yeah, well, I was not alone. Iva and Inazuma accompanied me, or actually, _I_ accompanied them."

Koala recognized the names immediately.

"Did you go on a mission with such people?"

"Yup, it was more to check up some bases."

"Then why you are so hurt?"

"That's because I tried to attack Dragon when I arrived."

"You did what?!"

Sabo looked embarrassed and laughed.

"If I want Dragon to train e, I need to at least hit him once" now his expression changed to one more like a pout. "But Kuma always intervenes and ended up being defeated."

Koala couldn't believe what she was hearing, this boy was crazy.

X

"Koala, let's train!" she heard a voice calling her; she really didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sure, whoever loses invited drinks the next time."

"All right!" Sabo's eyes twinkled at the bet.

It had been 4 years since she had arrived and she couldn't be happier.

Sabo had changed her world completely, her attitude, her convictions, everything about him was an inspiration to her. He was his best friend, his ally, the person who most—

"Ugh!" she dodged a blow from Sabo's pipe that had taken advantage of her moment of distraction. "You really are very anxious about those drinks, huh?"

"A little" he admitted, stepping back. "It will be a good birthday present."

"The drinks?"

"Beat you."

Koala laughed as she lunged at him.

* * *

It was March 20 and finally it would be the day he would fulfill his promise.

His birthday had been a few months ago but Ace really wanted to set sail this day. It was important to do it just today.

He felt bad about leaving Luffy behind, although he would also do it when the time came.

"Good luck over there, Ace!"

"Just wait! I'm going to make a name for myself very soon!"

His small boat began to move away from the coast of MT. Corvo and he keep saying goodbye to Luffy until he couldn't longer see him.

He was going to miss everyone but it was the first day of his adventure and it was going to be amazing.

"Take care of me, Sabo" he smiled at the sky, waiting for his brother to watch him from wherever he was.

His Striker was moving in the middle of the sea to a particular direction, The Drum Kingdom, the last location where Blackbeard had been seen.

His heart felt light—and annoyed, very annoyed—for the first time in a long time despite recent events. The death of a brother, the resurrection of another, the possible encounter with a traitor… too much to think about.

He rummaged in the pocket of his Bermuda and took out a small piece of paper, the bro— _Sabo's_ vivre card. He didn't think he could accept and forgive everything so quickly but he knew he would, because one thing he always wanted was for his brother to return to him, to _them_.

He smiled.

Maybe fate would be good and Sabo would be able to meet Luffy soon, and if it was possible he would also be there, after all, he still had to kick his ass.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, then!"

* * *

Luffy was hungry. Too much. Vivi hadn't let them eat the giant cat because it was sacra… sacras… or something like that. It didn't matter, they had arrived at the port and the first thing he did was follow his nose to the nearest restaurant.

He ran through the streets, trying to catch the smell of the food over the other sweet smell that didn't belong to fruit but to something sweeter, and then—

"There! A restaurant!" he cried with happiness, and without further he stretched out his arms, hooking his hands on the door frame and ready to launch himself. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he launched himself, crossing the door, hitting and pushing something in his 'attack'.

"Whoohooo! A restaurant! I'm hungry!"

He ran to the bar with silverware in his hands, smiling.

"Hey! Food, food, food!" he ordered, ignoring everything around him.

The cook began to serve him food and at that moment there was nothing that could make him happier.

Or so he thought.

* * *

This is a short chapter, more than usual but is was more like an omake of different people and it became a kind of beginning for the encounter between Luffy and Ace.

In short, with this also began what all of you expected (I guess), the meeting between Luffy and Sabo!

Well I have a couple of announcements.

A) Regarding this fic, if I'm not mistaken, it will have another 3-4 chapters.

B) I know it takes me to update but now it will take me a little longer than normal since I am in a full job search and I need to focus 100%, wish me luck.

C) I have some other stories planned and I would like to hear your opinion about them to know if it would really be worth writing:

1\. it's the typical Time Travel where Luffy returns in time to fic things, I mean the life of his Nakamas and loved ones. Although he will have to pay a certain price for it.

2\. Another Time Travel but this time it will not be any of the Straw Hats but someone external but at the same time close to them [I don't want to give many details because the plot twist is in _who_ helps them].

3\. Abother self-insert, our protagonist will reincarnate as Anne, Ace's twin sister [I debate between giving her information about the plot or not].

4\. Omegaverse, LawLu mainly. Yes, I write yaoi! Sorry. (?)

5\. And finally: The Straw Hats meeting other Luffys from different universes.

Anyway, those are the ideas that I want to write the most, so if you can give me your opinion I would really appreciate it.

I hope you like it, thanks for reading and commenting~

 _ **Leave a Review to know your opinion, if you likes, if you have any questions or a constructive comment, and remember, each comment motivates the author to continue writing.**_


	5. I'm your father, I mean—your brother

**Warning:** English **isn't** my first language so this going to have _**A LOT OF MISTAKES**_. Sorry for that—I will try to give my best. If someone can help me with this, I will be very grateful. So… That's all.

* * *

"Hey, I get a report about the Rebels in Alabasta. The reports say they want to take up arms against the King Nefertari. We are talking about a Civil War. What should we do?" Mark entered the conference room, moving a folder to get attention.

"I am going!" Sabo got up from his seat, going to his comrade who was carrying the report in his hands.

"Huh? Are you sure? This isn't your kind of business normally" said Mark, handing him the file anyway.

"I know but it's something that interests me."

"Why?" –Koala peeked over Sabo's shoulder, looking superficially.

"Ace told me that he would go to Alabasta since he had heard about Blackbeard's whereabouts near there" he lied, although it wasn't entirely a lie. Ace would _really_ go to Alabasta just that he hadn't told him. "It would be good for meet him."

"You see that I was right, things didn't go so badly" Koala patted his back gently while she smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah, we clarified that point. You're amazing" Sabo said in such monotonous tone that Koala frowned.

"I _am_ , so be careful because at any moment I will overtake you and you will be under my command, Sabo."

No it was Sabo's turn to react, grimacing at her. He didn't doubt that if Koala got serious she could do it.

"Well we'll see that later, let me first check this and I'll decide when we'll leave", he tried to deflect the subject but Koala started to smile a little too smugly for his taste. "What is?"

"You said 'we'll leave', that means you assume I'll go", she said in a singsong voice and Sabo realized his mistake, blushing in the way.

"Yeah, well I need an assistant", he said, trying not to stutter. "And you always accompany me to my missions so I didn't think that this time would be an exception but if you're busy I can ask someone else—"

"No!" she interrupted quickly. "I mean, you can't do this without me. You are completely useless without my help."

"Yeah, _sure_ ", he said, rolling his eyes.

Sabo continued to check the file, there really wasn't much he didn't know about the problem but his job as member of the Revolutionaries was to know every last detail.

* * *

Sabo could say something honestly: he hated the heat.

They were disembarking in the port of Nanohana and even taking a step under the blazing sun was a complete martyrdom. Koala teased him because despite the heat he wore his typical clothes, with clear exceptions. A blue shirt with short sleeves and his wide pants. And the fucking _cravat_. Yeah, he was wearing a cravat even with the damn weather.

Koala mocked called him _noble_ —something that only she was allowed—just for that but it didn't matter. Even if it was just clothes, it was part of his of his identity as _Sabo_ , something he was never going to leave (he had abandoned many thing of _Sabo_ and _him_ eventually, he didn't want to do it anymore).

Both of them finished their preparations and went to the city in search of provisions and water before moving to what would be the center of the war: Alubarna.

Nanohana seemed calm; the yells of the vendors and people gave a comfortable feeling. Alabasta was really a beloved Kingdom, not like others who had to go before.

"It's strange that such happy kingdom wants to rise up against the King", Koala murmured, almost reading his mind.

"Although in reality it isn't the people themselves who do it. It's the Rebels who accuse the King that some of the cities of Alabasta are _drying up_."

Koala grimaced.

"Yeah, well. Hopefully, the Leader will clarify some facts before this really becomes a war."

Sabo made a sound that could be anything.

* * *

"Despite being a secret organization, the fact that _some_ members are know is a disaster", complained Koala, sweating under her cloak.

"If you prefer you can stay on the ship, I can do this alone."

"No" she answered immediately. "If I do it then I owe you a favor and you take too much advantage when someone owes you a favor" Koala exaggerated a chill.

"Come on, it's not like that."

"Ivankov doesn't think the same."

"That's not—" he began to say but a crash interrupted him, the normal heat of the desert became suffocating and some cries began to be heard in the distance. The commotion subsided for a few moments.

Koala and Sabo shared a look until a wall of fire rose up.

"That is…"

"I think we'll see Ace sooner than expected."

Sabo smiled. Because not only Ace was there.

* * *

One thing is the East Blue pirates compared to those of any other Blue, then the pirates of Paradise and then there were the New World pirates.

Smoker had so far had a 100% rookie pirate capture streak until he met Luffy and that streak was over (although he had actually been saved, but those were minor details).

And that broke Smoker's pride, since what other reason would he have to leave his position and pursue a rookie pirate to Paradise?

Sabo preferred not to think that Smoker had a crush for his little brother or something more _strange_ —Koala had been too 'interested' in that kind of thing lately, dragging him along. (However, when he was _him_ , he never had any prejudices—he even had an interest in those things—but he wouldn't let anyone touch his little brother).

But returning to his main line of thought, Sabo thought that Smoker was too confident (something he had proven the first time they fought, with Smoker trusting that he was untouchable for his Devil Fruit and his marine stone Jitte), and checked again while a column of fire and smoke rose up.

"Sabo, what do we do?" Koala asked as they stepped into the smoke.

"Ace knows the fire against the smoke is useless so he did this to distract the Marines, give me a moment."

His Observation Haki was still weak but he had to try.

The presences around him felt strange, Smoker's behind him was like smoke, it was even fun. He concentrated even more, and the, in front of them, running to a certain direction was a flame. Ace.

"I found him, let's go" Sabo entered an alley with Koala on his heels, the Marines stayed behind as the fire and smoke dispersed.

* * *

The barrel yielded to the strength and the water spilled on the ground.

"Arg, what a wasted of water, are they childs?" said a voice from a roof.

Ace and Luffy looked up to find two hooded beings, one of them was sitting and seemed to be the one who had spoken. Their faces couldn't be seen by the sun but Ace recognized the voice.

"You…"

"Oi! Who are you?!" Luffy demanded, frowning.

"Did you really eat 100 watermelons?" the voice asked again in a funny tone.

"Yeah, they were delicious" Luffy answered as he laughed and patted his stomach, immediately forgetting his earlier animosity."

"Uh… I guess your Devil Fruit was helpful, Luffy."

"Huh? Do you know me?" Luffy's face changed to a neutral expression, trying to figure out it the two hooded ones were friends or enemies.

"Of course, I've heard a lot about you" the two figures descended from the ceiling, falling in front of them.

Ace could see the second figure tense, and he smiled internally. This was going to be interesting.

"And who could you have heard that from?" Ace asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"From a good friend" they replied, pulling back the hood, showing a girl with short brown hair. She had a smile in her face and Ace could bet that she too found this funny. The girl walked to Ace and they give five as a greeting.

"A good friend? I would love to know their name."

The still hooded figure tsked, annoyed.

Luffy looked at everyone, confused. Ace was usually quite cautions with strangers but his attitude told him that at least they weren't strangers to him.

"Oi, I don't get it, what's happening? Ace?"

"Well you see Luffy" Ace put an arm around his shoulders. "I meet these two a short time ago and they are really _interesting_. She is Koala and belongs to a certain organization that isn't important to you know", he pointed at the girl and she waved her hand. "And for the other person, it would be better if they showed up on their own", Ace walked away giving his space to Luffy.

The figure shifted nervously under Luffy's gaze.

Luffy tilted his head curiously as the figure began to withdraw the hood revealing a young man of the same height as Ace, blond hair and a large scar on his left eye.

And… it was _strange_. Too much.

The young in front of him was so familiar, yet he didn't know him. He knew he could be a little clumsy when it came to remembering people or names but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to forget someone if they was important to him.

He wouldn't forget his nakamas no matter how many years passed. The friends he had made so far in his trip. His gramps, Makino, the bandits. Ace, and—

…

The stranger with the scar shifted uncomfortably when he saw that Luffy wasn't speaking, tightening the fabric of his hood in his hands, nervous. _He_ also did that when he was nervous. As Ace blushed when he was ashamed or he himself whistled and looked away when he lied.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ace. He looked at his brother, searching for a response and the older's eyes give him in a silent way. His gaze returned to the stranger—no, no, no. It was a lie. Because that person in front of him was alive and _he_ wasn't.

"Luffy" the other called, making him shudder. "I—err—I'm… _fuck_.

The girl (when had she got there?) did the same as Ace placed her hand on the guy's shoulder. He seemed to find that comforting and took a deep breath, letting go the air and his eyes full of determination at Luffy.

X

As with Ace, he knew this would be difficult.

His chest hurt from his heart beating so fast, Koala's touch reminded him that he wasn't alone and that the worst scenario would be for Luffy to hit him like Ace.

 _It's Luffy, he's going to cry and hug you. He'll forgive your stupidity and Ace going to complain that he's too soft._

He smiled internally, _Sabo_ knew it. He took a breath, filling his lungs and let go. His eyes met Luffy's and for a moment everything seemed to go well.

"It's me, lil brother" he knew it was cheating and a little unfair to Luffy, he was hurting him with those words.

Luffy's face twisted in disgust, frowning deeply.

"Hey! The only one who calls me that is Ace! And my other brother who died…!" the grimace in his face changed in realization, his eyes filling with tears. "Sa-Sa— SABO!" Luffy skidded back comically, Ace and Koala laughed at that, although Ace's was a kind of wet sound. "No way!"

"Hey, little brother" a smile crossed his lips, he didn't even try to think something else to say because Luffy immediately shot at him, hugging him and rolling his arms around him several times.

"DABO, I DOUGHD YOU WEDE DEEEAAAD!" Luffy said between tears and sobs, Sabo wrapped his arms in the best way around his little brother, enjoying the warmth of his family.

"Sorry Luffy" he said it with sincerity, he regretted having made his brother suffer for his selfishness but he couldn't change what had already been done.

"IT DOES NOT MATTED, I'M HAPPY DOU'DE BACK!" Luffy continued crying and he could bet that Koala did too, the sobs in the background were a confirmation.

"Oi! Luffy! Don't forgive that idiot so easy!" Ace complained, and Sabo smiled.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Oh, by the way, did you know that several members of Baroque Works were waiting to ambush you?" Koala asked as she dried her tears.

"Huh? Really? Wait, why?" Ace wiped the tears and snot from his brother while he clung to Sabo's body.

"That's what I'd like to know" Koala looked at them for explanations.

"Well I don't—"

"Oh!" Luffy raised a hand, and all paid attention to him. Sabo tried to hold back a smile knowing what his foolish and careless brother was about to say. "These guys are following my crew and me because I want to kick the croco's ass" he said with a confident smile.

"What—"

"Croco? Who?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about _Sir Crocodile_ , the Shichibukai who is considered a hero here, right?" blurted Sabo, and Ace began to catch fire.

"Luffy" he called, smiling in a way to fake but Luffy didn't seem to notice. "What's that about wanting to kick a _Shichibukai_ 's ass?"

"Ace, you're nobody to talk, do you think I don't know what you tried to challenge a Yonko a few years ago and for that you faced exactly one _Shichibukai_?"

Ace looked away, not looking guilty or regretful at all. And of course he wouldn't be, thanks to that he had found a _family_.

"I want to kick croco's ass because he made Vivi cry!"

Koala let out a gasp.

"Vivi? Like _Nefertari Vivi_ , the missing Princess of Alabasta?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep! Oh wait, no, Vivi isn't a princess" Luffy started whistling and his eyes looked for any other side except Koala, obviously lying.

Ace immediately took the opportunity to start scolding his little brother, calling him reckless and idiotic, and Koala also shouted about the princess being with pirates and demanding to know what was happening.

And Sabo… Sabo just started to laugh hard, feeling happy and complete for the first time in many years. He was finally _home_.

* * *

FINALLY WE ARRIVED AT THE MEETING.

I hope you liked it. Honestly the meeting between the brothers was the reason why started this fic. And also for what's coming, Sabo meeting the Straw Hats!

Thanks for the support and the comments; you don't know how happy they make me.

Again, I hope you like it, thanks for reading and commenting~

 _ **Leave a Review to know your opinion, if you likes, if you have any questions or a constructive comment, and remember, each comment motivates the author to continue writing.**_


End file.
